


Пьяный вулканец и человек, который не боялся рискнуть

by Sanastezis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanastezis/pseuds/Sanastezis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> Санастезис Нёкл<br/><b>Бета:</b> РазноглазаЯ<br/><b>Фэндом:</b> ST XI (2009)<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Спок/Кирк<br/><b>Жанр:</b> romance, чуть-чуть AU<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Таймлайн:</b> условно pre-XI, missing scene перед Кобаяши Мару<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> секс с незнакомцами; жаргонная речь.<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Одна ночь с пьяным вулканцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пьяный вулканец и человек, который не боялся рискнуть

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Прямая цитата из книги Дианы Дуэйн «Мир Спока».  
> 2 Прохождение ритуала описывается в книге Лорры Джин «Убийство на Вулкане».

Возможно, не стоило так надираться перед Кобаяши Мару. Возможно, не стоило соглашаться на приватный разговор с молоденькой трионкой. И, возможно, только возможно, не стоило говорить ей, что она целуется как вантуз, но это был самый связный комплимент, который мог придумать пьяный Кирк.  
Эти мысли проносятся в агонизирующем от асфиксии сознании за доли секунды и со странным спокойствием, пока трионка продолжает душить его тонкими ручками с длинными ноготками, которые, ко всем прочим удовольствиям умирания, впиваются до крови. Он не улавливает момент, когда всё это прекращается, потому что вдохнуть он по-прежнему не может, несмотря на то, что тяжесть с груди пропала. Шеи касаются руки, другие – без ногтей и гораздо больше, осторожно ощупывают. Голову запрокидывают, кожа натягивается, из лунок ран снова бегут тоненькие струйки крови. В следующее мгновение рот накрывают мягкие губы, и поток чужого выдоха ударяет в лёгкие – раз, два. Сильные, ритмичные удары в грудь – три, четыре. Снова губы и воздух, – пять, шесть.  
Наконец Кирк закашливается, раздирая глотку и чувствуя, как подступает рвота. Его поспешно переворачивают на бок и придерживают, пока отважного кадета рвет вперемешку с неудержимым кашлем. Вдыхать, наслаждаясь тем, как холодный воздух обжигает содранное горло, стекает жидким азотом в горящие лёгкие, а во рту смешивается вкус меди и рвоты – что может быть прекраснее?  
Его вздергивают на ноги, но он виснет на своём спасителе, не в силах даже просто выпрямиться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы самостоятельно стоять или – о, боже, – куда-то идти. Когда до незнакомца, которого Кирк обещает расцеловать, как только, так сразу, доходит, что спасённый беспомощнее самого слабого котёнка, его подхватывают на руки – резко, так что ноги успевают взлететь, описывая четверть круга, а Джим – смутно восхититься и ужаснуться силе спасителя. В ванной его заталкивают в душ – надо же, настоящий водный душ – заставляют умыться и прополоскать рот, стаскивают последние детали одежды. Джим пытается поймать проворные руки, которые довольно бесцеремонно ощупывают его на предмет других повреждений, и когда ему это всё-таки удаётся, он старательно сипит «Спа… сибо…», силясь разглядеть в темноте хотя бы очертания лица своего неожиданного, но такого чертовски вовремя, помощника, и отключается.  
В себя он приходит уже на кровати, укрытый одеялом и со странно пахнущей мазью на повреждённой шее, которая – о, чудо, – уже не болит. Рядом кто-то лежит. Джим пытается приподняться, и сосед поддерживает его за спину.  
– Спасибо, – повторяет Кирк.  
– Не за что, – раздаётся голос у самого уха.  
– Ты просто нереально вовремя.  
– Я услышал твой крик.  
– Крик? – удивляется Джим, припоминая, что в первое мгновение пытался что-то просипеть, – Мой крик? Ну у тебя и локаторы.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, так. Круто. Круто. Наклонись-ка, – командует Кирк и, почувствовав дыхание на скуле, хватает незнакомца за затылок, примерно прикинув расположение рта, целует, попав куда надо. Ему отвечают, да ещё как! Нижнюю губу прикусывают, горячий и скользкий язык протискивается в рот, скользит по дёснам, нёбу, сталкивается с его языком и выскальзывает, облизнув напоследок место укуса. У Джима заходится сердце.  
– Ещё, – шепчет он и незамедлительно получает требуемое.  
Поцелуй длится дольше. Язык неторопливо скользит по губам, оставляя влажные следы, не торопясь ворваться на чужую территорию, как в прошлый раз, губы прихватывают верхнюю губу, отпускают, накрывают весь рот – медленно, чувственно. Джим решает, что пора и ему поучаствовать, в конце концов, это он тут благодарный спасенный, и всасывает горячий язык, вцепляясь в волосы обеими руками. Натыкается на что-то странное и отстраняется.  
– Что у тебя с ушами?  
– Что не так с моими ушами?  
– Странные какие-то.  
– Вполне нормальные уши.  
– Острые.  
– Нормальные уши для вулканца.  
– Так ты вулканец?!  
– Это проблема?  
– Да нет, – на самом деле, Джиму немного неуютно, но он не признается в этом даже под пытками, потому что целуется вулканец охренительно.  
В голову начинают возвращаться связные мысли.  
– Разве вулканцам свойственен спонтанный секс с незнакомцами? И почему здесь так темно?  
– А людям, значит, свойственен? И зачем нам свет?  
– Еврей, – бурчит Джим.  
– Прости? – вулканец удивлён. И Джим удивлён, что вулканец удивлён.  
– Так дед говорил. На Земле была такая национальность – любили они отвечать вопросом на вопрос.  
– Поразительно.  
Кирк молчит, не зная, что сказать. Его рука всё ещё лежит на затылке соседа и тот очень близко, его дыхание щекочет нос.  
– Сначала познакомимся, а потом трахнемся, или как? – не выдерживает он.  
– Полагаю, нужно кое-что прояснить.  
– Никаких имён, никаких признаний, одна ночь и взаимная благодарность к таинственному незнакомцу до конца дней?  
– Приемлемо, – лаконично соглашается вулканец.  
Сильные руки стискивают бока, проводят вниз, проходясь по каждому ребру, замирают на бёдрах. Прежде чем Джим успевает задать ещё один, очень насущный, вопрос, он уже втянут в безумный поцелуй. Жадный, жесткий, быстрый, сумасшедший. Он умеет так целовать, когда у партнёра кружится голова от напора, и нет ни секунды на возражение, но его самого так целуют впервые.  
У обоих чертовски мало терпения. Вулканец выпутывается из одежды, чудом ничего не порвав, не в силах отстраниться от прохладной кожи землянина. Кирк не возражает, когда его переворачивают на живот, заставляют встать на четвереньки и прогнуться. Он захлёбывается вдохом, когда ануса касается влажный язык, а от мысли, что этот язык секунду назад был у него во рту, выдыхать приходится порциями и крепко стиснув зубы.  
Язык сменяют сразу два скользких пальца.  
– Откуда… смазка?.. – хрипит Кирк.  
Загадка появления смазки, впрочем, теряет всякую актуальность, когда в задницу протискивается огромный член. Землянин утыкается лбом в подушку и пытается убедить себя дышать и расслабиться, хотя больше хочется заорать и сбросить этого хренова садиста, который ни на секунду не останавливается. Неожиданно на висок ложится рука, и его захлёстывает волна чужого возбуждения. Это удовольствие не похоже на его собственные чувства. Оно жесткое, болезненное, почти животное и при этом всё равно… равнодушное. Оно не чувствуемое, а осознаваемое, как если бы вы улыбались шутке, чтобы отметить её юмор, но не потому, что вам действительно смешно.  
Вулканец сдвигается и меняет угол проникновения, теперь при каждом толчке он попадает точно по простате, и нет необходимости искусственно поддерживать человеческое желание, но он не спешит убирать руку. Чувствовать отголоски эмоций оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем физическую стимуляцию – запретный плод сладок.  
Когда Кирк кончает, его оргазм провоцирует вулканца. Тот с утробным рычанием притягивает его бёдра, входя как можно глубже, и замирает. Землянин падает на кровать, по инерции увлекая его за собой.  
Они лежат какое-то время, Кирк пытается отдышаться, собрать разбегающееся сознание в кучку и призвать к порядку. Вулканец скатывается с него и растягивается рядом. Он дышит ровно и скорее похож на человека, который недавно проснулся после долгого, крепкого сна.  
– Я пьян в стельку, – неожиданно произнес он.  
Джиму ещё никогда не говорили таких вещей таким тоном: ровным, размеренным, больше похожим на "прекрасная-погода-миссис". Он не смог удержаться и начал хохотать, сгибаясь пополам и хлопая рукой по подушке.  
– Я выпил два с половиной литра трионской воды и почти литр… кажется, бармен назвал это vodka, – тем временем продолжил вулканец, – Зачем я это сделал?  
Кирку только-только удалось успокоиться, как последнее замечание, произнесённое тоном «ну и где я накосячил?» заставило его снова начать грызть подушку от смеха.  
– Но и этого мне показалось мало. Я съел три плитки горького шоколада, – совершенно убитым тоном закончил вулканец.  
– Со всеми бывает, – кое-как отсмеявшись, выдавил Кирк и посмотрел на соседа. Тот сидел, опираясь на широко расставленные руки. В темноте землянин мог разглядеть только общие контуры его лица, но вулканец определённо хмурился.  
– Нет, это не так. Такое не случается с вулканцами. Я сделал это целенаправленно. Шесть целых двенадцать сотых дня назад мне пришло в голову напиться. Я провёл теоретические изыскания, затем разработал сыворотку, которая замедлила бы мой метаболизм достаточно, чтобы я мог пробыть в состоянии опьянения тридцать два стандартных часа, но не повредила бы остальным биохимическим процессам. Взял выходной и отправился в бар. Я предусмотрел всё: снял комнату – она находится этажом выше этой, оставил соответствующие предписания в компьютере на случай, если не смогу вернуться вовремя, и прошел курс ксеноиммунотерапии, – вулканец тряхнул растрепанными волосами, – Но всё это не объясняет, зачем я это сделал.  
– Ну, может, тебе нужно было выпустить пар, – предположил Джим, приподнявшись на локтях и, охнув от ощущений ниже спины, решил, что и лёжа можно вести беседу.  
Вулканец обернулся.  
– Выпустить пар? – задумчиво повторил он, – Предполагается, что «пар» образуется от подавляемых эмоций. Хм… Да, это логично.  
Он убрал руки и рухнул на спину, едва не стукнувшись о голову Кирка.  
– Я думал, у вулканцев нет эмоций.  
– Ошибки перевода. "Арие мну", в частности. Понятие это постоянно переводят, как "отсутствие эмоций" или "подавление эмоций", что немного лучше, но тоже неверно. Более точным переводом было бы "власть над страстями". 1 Но это довольно сложно объяснить, ещё сложнее – понять, поэтому вулканцы предпочитают не опровергать это заблуждение.  
– Ты вот всё время говоришь «вулканцы то, вулканцы сё», но ни разу не сказал «мы», – ехидно заметил Кирк.  
Наступившее молчание было достаточно долгим, чтобы он заволновался, что обидел своего партнёра, и чуть было, вопреки своим привычкам, не решил извиниться, как живота коснулись горячие руки, и прямо в ухо раздался шепот:  
– Ты сделал невероятно точное психолингвистическое замечание.  
По ушной раковине прошлись острые зубы, язык, влажно чмокнув, скользнул по мочке.  
– А я думал, вулканцы травоядные.  
Дыхание сбилось в считанные мгновения, рука на животе медленно двинулась вниз и обхватила член, накрытый тонкой простынёй.  
– О, нет, парень, дай мне передохнуть, – запротестовал Кирк.  
Вулканец послушно оставил его член в покое и встал с постели.  
– Ты куда?  
– Тебе нужно полотенце и анальгетик. Я видел и то, и другое в ванной, – ответил он и скрылся за дверью.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Кирк решил поразмыслить над сложившейся ситуацией. Большая часть хмельного угара выветрилась, когда его организм сражался с удушьем – кстати, а где трионка? – однако, его было вполне достаточно, чтобы переспать с незнакомым вулканцем. Это определённо был не самый лучший в его жизни секс, но и не самый худший. Гораздо больший интерес вызвал сам вулканец. Напиться? Трахнуться? Да ещё проделать эту штуку, которую эти остроухие ублюдки проделывать не слишком любят. Кирк попытался представить единственного знакомого ему вулканца – коммандера Спока – в подобном положении, но дальше попытки хотя бы ослабить воротничок формы он не продвинулся. Вообразить пьяного Спока было решительно невозможно. Хотя этот тоже не слишком походил на пьяного. – С чего ты взял, что пьян? – спросил он, как только объект любопытства вернулся в комнату.  
– Потому что я себя не контролирую.  
– Да ты что-о? Правда-а-а? А я и не заметил.  
– На что направлен твой сарказм? – вулканец наклонил голову.  
Кирк задумался: а, действительно, на что? Так что вместо ответа он просто пожал плечами, что вулканец никак не прокомментировал.  
– Кстати, где ты взял смазку? – полюбопытствовал Кирк, когда закончил приводить себя в порядок и, поколебавшись, бросил грязное полотенце на пол.  
– Я использовал кровь.  
– Что? – переспросил он, не веря своим ушам.  
– Я использовал свою кровь. Это показалось мне логичным. Вулканская кровь гуще человеческой и обладает более низкой свёртываемостью.  
– А-а, – ошалело кивнул Кирк, делая вид, что от этой новости у него совсем не бегут мурашки. Ну вот совсем.  
– И как ты?.. Ты себя порезал? Или у вас есть какой-то особый… приёмчик?  
– Нет. Вполне хватило вскрыть рану, которую нанесла мне трионка. Я не ожидал, что её реакции хватит, чтобы извернуться и укусить меня прежде, чем нервный захват подействует.  
– А куда ты её дел? – спросил Кирк, внутренне ожидая что-нибудь вроде «Я её убил, расчленил и спустил в утилизатор. Это показалось мне логичным».  
– Её забрали охранники, пока ты был без сознания. Хозяин просил принести свои извинения, одолжил кое-какие лекарства и разрешил остаться в этом номере до утра.  
После продолжительного молчания вулканец тихо спросил: – С тобой всё хорошо?  
– Что? Да, всё супер, супер, – рассеяно пробормотал Кирк и без перехода произнёс: – Тебя надо как-то назвать.  
– Никаких имён, никаких признаний?  
– Конечно, но должен же я как-то к тебе обращаться. Ночь длинная, – он не удержался и подпустил в голос томной хрипотцы, которой всегда доставал на лекциях Боунса.  
– Зачем? Нас здесь двое, в любом случае ты будешь обращаться ко мне, какой смысл в персональной идентификации?  
– Жалко тебе, что ли? Это прикольно! Так, хочется чего–то загадочного и супергеройского. Зорро? Бэтмен? Солпак? На Вулкане есть супергерои?  
– Это было бы нелогично, – голос вулканца звучал сухо, но Кирк почему-то не сомневался, что всё это его забавляет.  
– Ладно. Сурак? Нет, извини, это была неудачная шутка. Сайлар? Давай, подскажи мне.  
– Я надеялся на нечто благородное.  
– Уж не гордыню ли я слышу? – потянувшись за поцелуем, лукаво спросил Кирк.  
– Гордыня – это нелогично, – выдохнул вулканец у самых губ.  
– Тебе бы подошло что-нибудь древнее, – в перерыве между поцелуями шептал землянин, – Что-нибудь греческое. Геракл?  
– Лучше пусть будет начинаться на «С».  
– Сократ?  
– Подумай ещё, – вулканец сел, прислонившись к спинке кровати, и потянул Кирка на себя.  
– Софокл?  
– Нет.  
– Спиридон?  
– Точно нет.  
– А что? Это значит «надёжный».  
– Слишком долго выговаривать, – руки спасителя заскользили по спине Джима, едва касаясь, вычерчивая вязь, похожую на буквы вулканского алфавита.  
– Я в детстве читал. Что-то там про Геракла и женщину-змею, у них ещё родились какие-то полукровки, – бормотал он, покрывая поцелуями шею вулканца и думая уже далеко не о греческих именах.  
Руки на спине замерли и пальцы впились с такой силой, что Кирк зашипел и попытался вырваться, но безуспешно.  
– Эй! – попытался он привлечь внимание, очень жалея, что они не успели придумать обращение, – Ты мне рёбра сломаешь. А они мне, на минуточку, ещё пригодились бы.  
Хватка ослабла, и он благоразумно откатился в сторону, потирая помятые бока.  
– Полагаю, ты имел ввиду древнегреческий миф о союзе Геракла и полудевы-полузмеи, от которого были произведены на свет трое полукровок, – с нескрываемым презрением и желчью произнёс вулканец, и эта вспышка эмоций испугала Джима гораздо больше, чем перелом рёбер, – Агафирс, Гелон и Скиф – которые стали прародителями агафирсов, гелонов и скифов, соответственно.  
Последнее слово прозвучало как удар колокола, возвещающего окончание занятия. Впервые за эту ночь Кирку стало действительно жутко. Он вспомнил слова вулканца о том, что тот пьян и не контролирует себя, только теперь это было совсем не смешно. Ему никогда не приходилось слышать даже слухов о вулканцах, открыто проявлявших эмоции, зато множество – об их нечеловеческой силе, в которой он сегодня уже убедился, и ментальных способностях, не говоря уж о знаменитом вулканском нервном захвате. По- хорошему, надо было тихо отползать, притворяясь мебелью, и валить домой, оставив себе только приятные воспоминания.  
Он приподнял одеяло, спустил ноги с кровати и поискал свою одежду, но она, наверное, осталась в ванной. Кирк опасливо обернулся. Вулканец сидел, упираясь лбом в согнутое колено. Словно почувствовав взгляд, он поднял голову и посмотрел Кирку в глаза. Землянин по-прежнему не мог разглядеть черт его лица, всё, что он мог уловить благодаря мигающему за окном свету рекламной вывески, это изгиб скулы, провалы глазниц с дрожащими ресницами и заострённое ухо.  
– Она в ванной.  
– Кто?  
– Твоя одежда. В ванной.  
– Она мне пока не нужна, – неожиданно заявил Кирк и задумался.  
Что он творит? Этот парень явно не в себе и все инстинкты вопят, что лучше не связываться с неадекватными нелюдями, которые плющат тебя как консервную банку, стоит упомянуть греческие мифы.  
Стоп.  
Вулканцы, даже пьяные вулканцы, должны быть логичны. Следовательно, должна быть логичная и понятная причина, которая вызвала такую реакцию и вряд ли этот тип питает необоснованную ненависть к древней земной мифологии. Кирк ещё раз прокрутил их разговор: Геракл, женщина-змея, дети… Дети!  
– Ты полукровка? – выпалил он.  
– Да, – после продолжительного молчания ответил вулканец так, словно признавался в убийстве, расчленении и сбрасывании в утилизатор давешней трионки.  
– Круто, – ничего умнее не придумал Кирк, – Как на счёт «Сортер»?  
– Что? – переспросил вулканец и даже наклонил голову, уверенный, что ослышался.  
– Твоё имя. Может Сортер? Переводится как «спаситель». Знаешь, ну, ты ведь меня спас.  
– Приемлемо, – ответил свеженаречённый Сортер.  
Кирк хлопнул его по руке и принуждённо рассмеялся. Затем почувствовал себя глупо и махнул рукой.  
– Что касается меня: я считаю, что это нормально и вообще, это не моё дело, какой у тебя там генотип. Ты мне нравишься, и мне жаль: я не хотел топтаться по твоим мозолям. Всё путём?  
Сортер медленно кивнул, неуверенный, что правильно расшифровал значение выражения, немного сбитый с толку быстрой сменой тем и речью человека.  
– У тебя хотя бы были родители.  
– Ты сирота?  
– Хуже. Мой отец героически погиб, спасая галактику, в день моего рождения, и все быстро утвердились во мнении, что каждым своим вздохом я порочу его честное имя. Так что у меня есть единственный шанс оправдать их ожидания: сдохнуть ещё более героически, – Кирк невесело усмехнулся, – Ма меня, конечно, любит, но видеть предпочитает пореже. Знаешь что? Я просто умираю с голоду, кто-то должен сходить и притаранить пожрать.  
Кирк привстал, но на плечо легла рука, дёрнув назад так, что он упал на спину. Над ним нависло лицо Сортера.  
– Люди так часто упрекают вулканцев в чёрствости, но мы хотя бы тратим силы, чтобы точно разобраться в своих эмоциях и признать их существование для самих себя. И лишь затем – подавить. Вы же предпочитаете бегать от них всю жизнь, боясь заглянуть в собственные души, и принять себя такими, какие вы есть.  
– Что-то я не заметил, что ты принимаешь себя таким, какой есть, – огрызнулся Кирк.  
Вулканец на это лишь наклонился и поцеловал его. Джим начал было сопротивляться, но быстро сдался.  
– Я – исключение. И мои отношения с родителями тоже нельзя назвать тёплыми. Они оба питают ко мне определённую привязанность, свойственную семейным отношениям, и так же оба недовольны моим поведением. Отец считает, что из-за своей земной половины я должен быть к себе строже, чем того требуют обычные правила, а мать – что мне необходимо поддаваться влиянию эмоций, ибо это часть природы людей. Таким образом, я не могу оправдать ничьих ожиданий.  
– А ты что думаешь?  
– Я прожил большую часть жизни на Вулкане, среди вулканцев, подчиняясь их традициям, и считаю себя вулканцем. Но чем больше я стараюсь соответствовать, тем чаще слышу голос, который говорит мне, что я дефектный. Моя попытка исследования человеческой половины привела меня сюда, к сношению с незнакомым землянином и рассказу о самых болезненных переживаниях.  
– Бога ради, не разговаривай так!  
Сортер моргнул.  
– «Сношения»? Чувак, это называется секс. И, кстати, целуешься ты лучше, чем трахаешся.  
– В первом у меня больше практики, – несколько рассеяно произнёс Сортер.  
– Насколько больше?  
– Тебе дать точную цифру?  
– Боже упаси, нет! Давай проще: со сколькими ты целовался?  
– Считая тебя?  
– Да.  
– С двумя.  
Кирк удивлённо вытаращился и сел, предчувствуя неладное.  
– А со сколькими спал?  
– Считая тебя?  
– Да, чёрт побери!  
– С одним.  
– Ох, бл!.. Так ты девственник? А как ты?.. Откуда ты всё это узнал? Про смазку, про подготовку? – Джим неопределённо крутанул кистью в воздухе.  
– Прочитал, – вулканец не выглядел ни смущённым, ни уязвленным.  
– Офигеть, – покачал головой Кирк, – Офигеть, блин.  
– Ты разочарован? – неуверенно спросил Сортер.  
Кирк пристально посмотрел на него, в очередной раз жалея, что не может разглядеть его лицо.  
– Да не то чтобы… Удивлён, скорее. Ну, – Кирк забавно хлопнул себя по коленям, – Надо закрепить полученные навыки! Только теперь всё будет правильно.  
Он порывисто встал.  
– Так, ты сиди здесь, а я пока… Сиди, короче, – бросил Джим и ушел в ванную.  
Сортер кивнул, окончательно запутавшись в поведении этого человека.

Когда землянин вернулся через несколько минут, то застал вулканца в знакомой позе: привалившимся к спинке кровати и задумчиво изучающим ночной пейзаж за окном.  
Кирка потряхивало, словно это он тут девственник. Даже хуже – девственница, которая вот-вот собирается расстаться со своим драгоценным бременем. Секс – это просто секс, механика. Простата, нервные окончания в члене и – бум – большой взрыв.  
Сортер повернул голову, и Джиму иррационально захотелось прикрыться, словно это не он несколько минут назад запихивал себе в задницу скользкие пальцы. Он сделал два нервных шага, стукнулся коленом о кровать и скользнул под одеяло.  
– Что-то случилось? – вулканец осторожно тронул его за плечо, – Если ты хочешь уйти…  
Кирку захотелось заржать. Хорош, герой-любовник! Собрался познакомить зажатого, нищасного вулканца с радостями секса! Ай-ай-ай, господин учитель, что-то у вас поджилки больно громко дрожат, не ровен час все соседи сбегутся.  
Обругав себя отборным клингонским матом и мысленно стукнув по голове, землянин решительно сел и откинул одеяло. Подумал и совсем столкнул с кровати.  
– Ну-ка, сядь.  
Сортер скептически поднял бровь.  
– Согни колени и немного расставь.  
– Могу я уз…  
– Нет, не можешь. Большой секрет, страшная тайна. Не бойся, тебе понравится.  
– Я не боюсь. Просто хочу предупредить, если ты собираешься заняться со мной аналь…  
– Не угадал. Ладно, по секрету и только тебе. Обещаешь?  
Вулканец смиренно кивнул, а Кирк подумал, что, пожалуй, переборщил с демонстрацией человеческой нелогичности.  
– Я собираюсь сделать тебе минет, – выдохнул он на ухо Сортеру и чуть прикусил острый кончик.  
– Это какая-то часть рит…  
– Не-а, никаких ритуалов. У землян вообще мало ритуалов в этом плане, не то, что у некоторых.  
– Не думаю, что ты достаточно осведомлён о традициях вулканцев, чтобы дел…  
– Я имел в виду дельтанцев. Ну так что? Я приступаю?  
– Если в этом случае ты перестанешь перебивать меня, то мой ответ: как можно скорее.  
К концу предложения Кирк уже скользнул вниз, к бёдрам вулканца и, не удержавшись, фыркнул, от чего мышцы на животе Сортера дернулись.  
– Щекотно?  
– Нет.  
– А говорят, вулканцы не лгут.  
– Я не соврал, всё дело, – Сортер резко замолчал, почувствовав, как головку полувставшего члена обхватили влажные губы.  
Кирк мысленно усмехнулся и обхватил яички, слегка их сжав. Член во рту наливался кровью, увеличиваясь в размерах. Он выпустил головку, звонко чмокнув напоследок, и губами проследил толстую, пульсирующую вену, коротко лизнул яички и поднял взгляд на вулканца. Тот следил за ним, чуть склонив голову набок.  
«Ты у меня получишь, чурбан железный», – с весёлой злостью подумал землянин и взял член целиком, обхватив оставшуюся часть ладонью. С его собственного давно уже капала смазка.  
На затылок легла рука, и Кирк, внутренне ликуя, расслабил горло и прижал язык, ожидая, что сейчас его будут методично трахать в рот, но вместо этого пальцы зарылись в волосы и потянули вверх, принуждая поднять голову.  
– Я не хочу… так, – очень серьёзно сказал Сортер, встретившись глазами с Кирком.  
– А как хочешь? – спросил Джим, удивлённый поведением вулканца.  
Тот открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, лишь неопределённо повёл плечом и отвёл взгляд.  
– Хорошо, сразу перейдём к главному, – хрипло произнёс Кирк в пупок вулканца.  
Он подтянулся и встал на колени, расположив их по бокам Сортера. Головка покачивающегося члена невесомо касалась сфинктера, чуть проскальзывая по ложбинке. Положив руки на плечи вукланца и опираясь на них, он начал медленно опускаться, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы дать себе привыкнуть. Сортер сидел неподвижно и всё так же размерено дышал, в то время как Кирк со свистом втягивал воздух, а его бёдра дрожали от напряжения.  
– Ты не чувствуешь, – пытаясь совладать с голосом, произнёс он и замер на середине движения.  
– Прости?  
– Ты не чувствуешь, – повторил он, – Чувствуй.  
Возбуждение кружило голову, и было сложно сформулировать мысль длиннее пары слов.  
– Сосредоточься на члене. Чувствуй, – он медленно двинулся вниз, – Чувствуй каждый миллиметр. Не думай.  
Кирк опустился до конца и сжал мышцы: вдох вулканца сорвался и захлебнулся. Довольный результатом, землянин так же медленно стал приподниматься, почти выпустив член. Пальцы Сортера на его бёдрах сжались сильнее, он резко выдохнул, коротко и тихо застонав.  
– Вот так. Молодец, – похвалил Кирк. И он бы вдоволь поиронизировал над нелепостью этих слов, если бы не был так сосредоточен на других вещах.  
Собственные чувства отошли на второй план. Он медленно скользил вверх и вниз, волны мягкого удовольствия растекались по телу, но это был лишь фон. Гораздо важнее было пристально следить за почти неуловимым в темноте лицом вулканца, за тем, как учащается его дыхание, вслушиваться в негромкие стоны, рваные вдохи и видеть, чувствовать, как что-то совершенно новое сейчас рождается в нём.  
Кирк ускорил движения, опускаясь резко, насаживая себя на член до самого основания, каким-то странным шестым, десятым чувством ощущая, как нарастает напряжение в вулканце. Тот опустил голову, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи землянина, и давил на бёдра, принуждая двигаться ещё быстрее. Его тяжелое дыхание щекотало сосок. Джим обхватил собственный, болезненно напряженный, член.  
По телу вулканца прошла едва заметная дрожь, пальцы судорожно сжались, и он мучительно вскрикнул. Этот звук отдался где-то в пояснице, прошел током через весь позвоночник, и землянин согнулся в оглушительном оргазме.  
В голове шумело, горло пересохло, по телу разливалась приятная истома, а в ушах набатом стучала кровь. Кирк облизнул губы, мельком отметив, что они ни разу не поцеловались.  
– В порядке?.. – с трудом спросил он.  
Вместо ответа Сортер взял его за руку и положил себе на бок, туда, где билось его сердце.  
– Мне почти больно, – выдавил он, судорожно глотая воздух после каждого слова.  
– Так и надо, парень, – прошептал Джим, улыбаясь – Так и надо.  
Их отделяла пара миллиметров, и вулканец думал о том, как всего в двух слоях кожи, в нескольких сантиметрах мышц и костей, в клетке рёбер бешено заходилось чужое сердце. И это было самым ярким, что он когда-либо чувствовал.  
Они просидели так довольно долго, даже внутренний хронометр отказывался считать время. Прижавшись лбом к горячему лбу вулканца, Кирк бездумно поглаживал его по щеке большим пальцем. В голове было пусто и легко. И почему-то очень жалко этого странного незнакомца, который казался самым близким в мире – пусть всего несколько мгновений.  
Он не обращал внимания на затёкшие ноги и прохладный ветер, который задувал в открытое окно. Сортер же был похож на мраморную скульптуру, которая не дышала, не имела сердца и не двигалась. Он лишь пару раз коротко коснулся губами чужого плеча, словно в благодарность за тишину. Землянин старался не думать, почему пульс вулканца, пришедший в норму, так его расстраивал.  
Через некоторое время Кирку стало неловко. Каждый раз, когда вы оказываетесь слишком близко к другому человеку, наступает напряженный момент, когда вы не можете понять: пора ли уже отстраниться и прервать контакт, или это будет невежливо? Если учесть, что у Джима была небольшая проблема, которая с каждой минутой всё настоятельней требовала разрешения, а вулканец, казалось бы, вообще не собирался его отпускать, можно представить, насколько неуютно он себя чувствовал. К его счастью, проблема сама дала о себе знать громким урчанием живота, которое тонкий слух Сортера не мог не уловить.  
– Тебе нужно поесть.  
– Да, – горячо согласился Кирк и, привстав, почувствовал, как мягкий член вулканца выскользнул из него.  
Что-то было не так. Он завёл руку за спину и коснулся ануса: сморщенная кожа и почти высохшая смазка.  
– Ты не кончил?  
– Если речь о семяизвержении, то нет.  
– И что это значит?  
– Это значит, что у людей и вулканцев разная физиология.  
Кирк не видел, но готов был поставить свои кадетские лычки на то, что Сортер улыбается.  
– Вы вообще никогда?.. А как же вы тогда?.. – Джим окончательно запутался в том, что именно хотел спросить.  
– Это контролируемый процесс. Эякуляция возможна в двух случаях: во время особого ритуала и при сильном возбуждении. Иначе бы моя раса вымерла много-много лет назад.  
Вот теперь Кирк был абсолютно уверен, что вулканец улыбается: он чувствовал кончиками пальцев приподнятые уголки губ.  
– Как у вас всё сложно.  
– Еда, – напомнил вулканец.  
– Да! Точно! Закажем в номер?  
– Ты не подумал, что если дверь откроется, то здесь станет достаточно светло, чтобы развеять тайну наших личностей?  
Кирк слез с кровати и отошел к окну, чтобы закрыть его.  
– Брось. Уверен, ты уже знаешь кто я.  
– Почему ты так решил? – спросил Сортер, выходя из ванной с вещами Джима и своей сумкой.  
– Всем известно, что зрение вулканцев острее человеческого. Значит, ты уже видел моё лицо.  
– Да, моё зрение острее, но при другом спектре света. Мы равны в этих условиях.  
– Хорошо, допустим. Но ты копался у меня в голове. Не думай, что я не заметил, хотя тогда это было очень кстати…  
– Ты предпочитаешь развёрнутую лекцию о сути вулканской телепатии и различных её видах, или решение проблемы с едой?  
Сортер подошел к землянину и накинул ему на плечи рубашку.  
– Ты точно ничего обо мне не знаешь? – Кирк дёрнулся, безуспешно пытаясь попасть рукой в рукав, – Фигли она!.. Блин, Сортер, это твоё!  
– Клянусь учением Сурака, что мне ничего о тебе неизвестно, – торжественно произнёс вулканец и сделал странный жест: коснулся лба, виска и сердца, – Твоя одежда влажная. Не вертись, – строго сказал он и помог натянуть Кирку тунику, педантично расправив все складки.  
– Немного великовато, – Кирк поднял руки в сторону, – Ткань приятная.  
– Это подарок матери, – сухо бросил Сортер, и землянин благоразумно не стал заострять на этом внимание, – Со штанами сам справишься?  
– Очень смешно, ха-ха. Дай сюда.  
Штаны пришлось подворачивать снизу. Было очень странно стоять полностью одетым напротив обнаженного вулканца.  
– Я буду в ванной. Ты уверен, что знаешь, где столовая? – спросил Сортер, доставая вещи из своей сумки и протягивая её Кирку.  
– Разберусь, не маленький. Спецзаказ?  
– Главное не забудь, что я вегетарианец.  
– Не забуду, не забуду. Всё, я пошел. Прячься, – Джим глупо хихикнул и коротко поцеловал вулканца.  
Когда Кирк вышел в коридор и двинулся к стойке регистрации, у него мелькнула мысль узнать настоящее имя Сортера. Он остановился и дождался, пока администратор поднимет голову, но в последний момент передумал. Всё-таки иногда он любил соблюдать правила.  
– Не подскажете, как пройти к репликатору?  
– По коридору и налево, третья дверь, сразу за большой кадкой.  
– Спасибо.  
Когда он вернулся в номер, нагруженный сумкой с разными фруктами, термосвёртком с сэндвичами и бутылкой воды под мышкой, Кирка охватило желание оставить дверь открытой – совершенно случайно, конечно же – которое оказалось довольно сложно побороть. Но слабаков не берут в офицеры, и Кирк решительно шагнул внутрь. Дверь за его спиной с шипением закрылась, погрузив комнату в привычную темноту.  
– Милый, я дома! – прокричал он, выгружая провизию на кровать.  
– Иди сюда.  
Крайне заинтригованный, Кирк заглянул в ванную и застал там вулканца, который стоял около небольшой тумбочки и разглядывал… тарелку.  
– Где ты взял тарелку? – спросил он, внимательно приглядываясь – всё-таки в ванной было ещё темнее, чем в комнате – и убеждаясь, что да, это обыкновенная пластмассовая тарелка.  
Сортер махнул рукой в сторону тумбочки.  
– Я понимаю аптечку, смазку, даже наручники…  
– Здесь есть наручники? Где? – воодушевился землянин, но быстро прикусил язык под пристальным взглядом Сортера.  
– …но что здесь делает посуда?  
– Да какая разница? – легкомысленно бросил Кирк, вытаскивая ещё две одинаковых тарелки, – Это очень кстати, я забыл взять в столовой.  
– Ты же не собираешься из них есть?  
– А что не так?  
– Это не гигиенично, – как маленькому, объяснил вулканец, – Ты не знаешь, кто и для чего их использовал.  
– Ну… Их можно сполоснуть.  
– Лучше продезинфицировать, – сухо сказал Сортер и открыл аптечку.  
Пока он тщательно протирал каждый квадратный миллиметр посуды, Кирк трижды обошел его по дуге, явно пытаясь что-то сделать.  
– Что? – не выдержал вулканец и обернулся.  
Кирк толкнул его к стене и жадно поцеловал, стукнувшись зубами. Сортер выронил тарелку и запустил руки в штаны землянина, сжимая его ягодицы. Тот застонал и прижался ещё сильнее.  
Желание быстро улетучилась, стоило животу Кирка снова заурчать. Он через силу отодвинулся.  
– Сначала поесть.  
– Потом, – возразил Сортер и снова потянулся к губам Джима.  
– Хорошо, если мои страдания тебя так заводят.  
– Ты же сам начал, – по-детски возмутился вулканец.  
– Познакомить тебя с человеческой нелогичностью?  
Сортер вздохнул и разжал руки. Кирк улыбнулся, подхватил уже чистые тарелки и вышел. Вулканец закончил с упавшей тарелкой и ножом, который отыскался в другом отделении тумбочки, ещё раз скептически оглядел посуду и присоединился к землянину.  
Обнаженный Кирк выстукивал ногой ритм какой-то популярной песенки.  
– Стола здесь нет, – зачем-то сообщил он вулканцу то, что тот и так знал.  
– Куда ты положил мою одежду?  
– Куда-то туда, – Кирк неопределённо махнул рукой, с зажатым в ней сэндвичем.  
– А разделся зачем?  
– Чтобы всё по-честному, – ухмыльнулся землянин.  
Сортер устроился на кровати и принялся аккуратно нарезать фрукты: яблоки, груши, апельсины, бананы, авокадо, манго – такое впечатление, что землянин ограбил чей-то сад. Вслух он ничего не сказал. Благодаря своей неуклюжей заботе странный человек стал гораздо ближе, чем когда они занимались сексом. И мысль об этом его совсем не смущала.  
Может ли кто-то совершенно случайный в твоей жизни вдруг обрести такое значение?  
Сортер замер. Что сейчас диктует его поведение: он сам или опьянение, позволившее временно спустить себя с поводка? Что будет, когда он протрезвеет и вспомнит, что призван играть роль идеального вулканца? Что станет с теми немногими, робкими чувствами, которым он позволяет сейчас существовать в отношении этого человека?  
«Я себя не контролирую, – медленно повторил он про себя, – Говорит ли это о том, что сейчас проявляется моё истинное я?»  
– Как ты понимаешь, что то, что ты делаешь – верно?  
Джим не донёс очередной кусок до рта и уставился на вулканца.  
– Не понял.  
– Как ты определяешь, что делаешь правильный выбор, что является твоими истинными желаниями? Вулканцы руководствуются логикой. То, что логично, и есть верно. Как живут люди?  
– Ну, у нас есть интуиция и опыт, – Кирк мучительно соображал.  
– Интуиция слишком зыбка. Опыт приходит со временем, а люди живут так мало. Ты понимаешь, что можешь прожить жизнь, и в конце узнать, что вся она была ошибкой? Ты верил не в те идеалы, разговаривал не с теми людьми, шел не той дорогой. То, что ты считал ценным, окажется пустышкой и всё, что ты выучил – бесполезным, потому что ты не то учил и не то считал ценным, ты _ошибся_. Что тогда делать?  
Вулканец положил нож: пальцы дрожали.  
– Не знаю, – растеряно произнёс Джим, – Я никогда не думал о таком. Просто жил. Сначала от драки до драки, потом от бара до бара. Однажды один старик сказал, что я способен на большее, и я решил попробовать. Теперь стремлюсь туда, – он махнул головой в направлении потолка, за которым, в ещё нескольких метрах каркаса, были звёзды, – Когда доберусь, буду жить от звезды до звезды. И ничто во вселенной не убедит меня, что это ошибка.  
Сортер, казалось бы, не слышал его слов, невидящий взгляд застыл на ноже, с которого капал сок авокадо.  
– Я так не могу. Я должен знать, что не напрасно трачу силы.  
– Можно полагаться на кого-то другого. Многие так живут. Кто-то верит в бога, например, и с помощью этого ориентируется в мире.  
– Или в своего капитана, – вулканец произнёс это так тихо, что Кирк не расслышал и не увидел, как в темноте едва шевельнули губы.  
Найдя успокоение в этой идее, Сортер снова поднял нож и продолжил нарезать фрукты. Землянин сел напротив него.  
В тишине они ели свой поздний ужин и размышляли каждый о своём.

– Почему ты не захотел, чтобы я тебе отсосал? – спросил Кирк и глотнул из бутылки, скосив глаза на вулканца. Тот тщательно прожевал кусок и лишь тогда ответил:  
– Мне не понравилось.  
Джим поперхнулся.  
– Вот что я плохо минет делаю, мне ещё не говорили.  
– Фактически, я этого не говорил.  
– Нет, серьёзно, тебе не понравилось?!  
Сортер нахмурился, положил дольку авокадо обратно на тарелку и вытер руки.  
– Цель человеческого сексуального акта – оргазм. Оргазм – это кульминация сексуального возбуждения, связанная с сильным чувством наслаждения и удовлетворения. Происходит обычно в результате механической стимуляции определённых зон. У мужчин, анатомически, генитальный оргазм является следствием сокращений мышц в тазовой области с определённой частотой. Таким образом, это физиологическое явление. В вулканских сексуальных отношениях главную роль…  
– Ты мне сейчас напомнил одного парня. Тот об интересном так расскажет, что заснёшь на втором слове.  
Кирк на мгновение задумался, потом, совершив рывок в сторону, схватил подушку и кинул в Сортера. Тот одной рукой поймал её и без замаха бросил обратно, но, видимо, не рассчитал сил и Кирка, попытавшегося поймать снаряд, откинуло назад. Он с громким стуком приложился о спинку кровати и сдавлено зашипел все известные ругательства, потирая затылок.  
– Я себя не контролирую, – с неуловимой грустью произнёс вулканец.  
– Вот теперь – я заметил.  
– Извини.  
– Ничего, сам виноват. Слушай, когда эта твоя сыворотка выветрится?  
– При исходных условиях – через 15 стандартных часов, но учитывая физическую нагрузку, я не могу подсчитать. Нет, – Сортер отрицательно качнул головой, – Я не хочу подсчитывать.  
– Жаль. Мне любопытно взглянуть на доктора Джекила.  
– Тебе не понравится.  
Кирк подполз, встал на колени перед вулканцем и обнял за шею. Сортер уткнулся ему в грудь и обхватил за талию.  
– Всё так плохо?  
– Доктор Джекил не может ничего, что доступно мистеру Хайду. У доктора Джекила есть обязанности, ответственность, правила, законы, необходимость соответствовать и оправдывать. Доктор Джекил не имеет права, не должен, не может. Только правильно и логично.  
Сортер закрыл глаза – ресницы мазнули Джима по коже.  
– Я рад, что ты здесь, со мной, – тихо произнёс он, – Я рад.  
– Это признание в любви? – неловко пошутил Кирк.  
Он наклонился и взял лицо вулканца в ладони.  
– Ну чего ты? Не расстраивайся, – произнёс он, чувствуя себя неуютно и смущенно. Утешать таинственных любовников на одну ночь ему ещё не приходилось. Вообще, сочувствие – не его сильная сторона. Вот скабрезные шуточки и подколки – это да, это сколько угодно.  
Кирк понимал, что они застыли на краю, где один неверный шаг - и случится что-то необратимо ужасное или необратимо прекрасное, и он не знал, что из этого его больше пугает. Спросите, и любой из многочисленных знакомых Джеймса Т. Кирка уверенно скажет, что хорошо его знает, что он открытый и весёлый, свой в доску рубаха-парень. Лишь Боунс зыркнет хмуро и посоветует не связываться с этим добродушным весельчаком, если не хотите утопнуть в водоворотах его подводных течений.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Джим чувствовал странное родство с этим вулканцем. Он подумал, что было бы неплохо продлить их знакомство дольше одной ночи. И может, даже не только в постели.  
– Хочешь, я тебе ламбаду станцую?  
Сортер помимо воли фыркнул.  
– Или стриптиз? – воодушевлённый реакцией Кирк даже забыл, что они всё ещё сидят в темноте.  
– Давай для начала закончим трапезу, – предложил более рассудительный Сортер.  
– Хорошо, – Кирк протянул руку и, не глядя, подхватил кусочек фрукта, – Скажи «а-а-а».  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил вулканец, искоса поглядывая на дольку яблока в руке землянина.  
– Кормлю тебя.  
– Я и сам могу поесть, в этом нет никакой необходимости.  
– Не хочешь? Смотри тогда на меня, – с этими словами Кирк облизнул гладкую кожуру, обхватил зубами мякоть и медленно протолкнул в рот, гортанно застонав.  
– Это очень… – бедный вулканец даже не смог подобрать нужное слово.  
Кирк попытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого подавился и закашлялся. Сортер развернул его спиной и обхватил грудную клетку, резко сжав несколько раз, пока кусочек яблока не выскочил.  
– У тебя поразительная склонность задыхаться, – философски заметил вулканец, пока землянин жадно пил и утирал слёзы.  
– Вот и соблазняй после этого всяких там.  
– А. Так это было соблазнение? Всё-таки люди в высшей степени нелогичные существа.  
– Ну и фиг с тобой.  
Кирк забрал вою тарелку, отполз на другую половину кровати и демонстративно отвернулся. Минуты через три созерцать голую стену стало скучно, и он милостиво простил вулканца, который в воображении Кирка прослезился и на радостях сделал ему минет. Богатое воображение Кирка никогда особенно не беспокоило отсутствие логики и здравого смысла. Впрочем, как и самого Кирка.  
– Так и быть, я гото… ов… – обернулся Джим и застыл с открытым ртом.  
Вулканца в комнате не было.  
– Сортер? – обеспокоенно позвал землянин, – Сортер!  
Он попытался встать, но запутался в одеяле и рухнул на пол.  
– Да что ж за ночь-то такая не фартовая, – удручённо сообщил он полу.  
– Тебя хотя бы на минуту оставить можно? – раздалось сверху.  
– Ты где был? – Кирк перекатился на спину и упёр руки в бока, изображая ревнивую жену.  
– В ванной.  
– И что ты там делал?  
Сортер вскинул брови.  
– Мне нечего сказать по этому вопросу, – наконец произнёс он, осознав, что землянин действительно ждёт от него ответа, и двинулся к кровати.  
– Стоять, – Кирк, которому вдруг захотелось подурачиться, схватил его за лодыжку.  
Вулканец, не ожидавший такого коварства, не удержал равновесия и упал, в последний момент успев выставить руки. Джим в очередной раз за ночь задохнулся, когда худощавый вулканец придавил его к полу.  
– Да слезь ты с меня, боров, – пропыхтел он после тщетных попыток сбросить Сортера, который старательно изображал паралич.  
Ещё пару минут безрезультатно побарахтавшись, Кирк сдался и расслабился, разглядывая потолок и поглаживая любовника по спине. Не так уж и тяжело, в конце концов, зато тепло. Вулканец передвинулся и пристроил голову на плечо землянина, который раздвинул ноги, чтобы удобнее было лежать, и обхватил его обеими руками.  
– Должен сказать, – негромко произнёс Джим, – что это самая странная ночь в моей жизни. И, поверь, это много значит.  
– Да. В моей тоже.  
– Ты не думал… То есть, ты не хотел бы… Чтобы, ну, чтобы мы…  
– Не надо. Не говори этого.  
– Ясно. Ладно. Хорошо, – Кирк несколько раз кивнул, мазнув подбородком по макушке вулканца, старясь убедить себя, что совсем не разочарован.  
– Тебе правда не понравится мой доктор Джекил, – Сортер приподнялся на локтях и заглянул ему в лицо.  
– Да я всё понимаю, конечно, – Джим отвернулся, – Пусти-ка, у меня задница замёрзла.  
Сортер сел, Кирк поднялся, зябко передёрнув плечами, и завернулся в одеяло.  
В комнате повисло неуютное молчание. Землянин злился на себя, на всю эту дурацкую ночь, на темноту, на собственную надежду непонятно на что. Секс – это просто секс, и нечего портить себе удовольствие всякими неясными ощущениями.  
Сзади раздались тихие шаги, и Сортер притянул его к себе, обнимая поверх одеяла. Кирк хотел вывернуться, оттолкнуть его, огрызнуться, что он не отвергнутая барышня, но вместо этого откинул голову на плечо вулканца. Злость куда-то испарилась.  
– Послушай, – Сортер вздохнул, – у нас есть ещё время. Я могу ошибаться, и если… Если ты не передумаешь к рассвету, мы можем попробовать, – решительно пообещал он.  
– Не нужно мне одолжений, – буркнул Кирк.  
– Это не одолжение. Я просто… боюсь.  
Джим повернулся и удобнее перехватил одеяло.  
– Да неужели этот Джекил так ужасен?  
Сортер пожал плечами.  
– Господи, сколько драматизма! Стоим тут как два придурка из какого-нибудь любовного романа. Нет, ты только подумай: «Две одинокие души нашли друг друга в темноте страстной ночи! Смогут ли они остаться вместе, когда наступит рассвет? Смотрите по всем головизорам Федерации!», – Кирк взмахнул руками, изображая рекламную вывеску, и выронил одеяло.  
Вулканец приобнял его за плечи и нежно, одними губами, поцеловал. Землянин собрался вернуть поцелуй в десятикратном размере, но неожиданно широко зевнул.  
– Вот она: слабая человеческая природа, – сокрушенно произнёс он, – Как только начинается самое интересное, организм требует баюшки.  
– Баюшки?  
– Не бери в голову, – Кирк наклонился за многострадальным одеялом, – Так как ты насчёт вздремнуть?  
– Мне не требуется сон, но я готов смирится со слабой человеческой природой.  
Кирк, который в это момент взбивал подушку, подумал было запустить ею в совсем не высокомерного вулканца, но вспомнил о прошлом опыте и бросил её обратно на кровать. Он лёг на спину и закинул руки за голову, пока Сортер прибирался, выкидывал термосвёрток из-под сэндвичей в утилизатор и мыл нож. Наконец он добился приемлемого порядка и растянулся рядом с Кирком.  
Они лежали, не касаясь друг друга. Джиму хотелось перекатиться поближе к горячему вулканцу, но он не решался нарушать его личные границы. Одно дело секс, сон – совсем другое. Он поколебался и повернулся, решив просто спросить. Оказалось, что все его метания тщетны: вулканец спал.  
Кирк шепотом пообещал, что обязательно ему это припомнит и закрыл глаза, соскользнув в мягкую дрёму, а потом и крепко заснув.

Проснулся Кирк резко и неожиданно: на живот упало что-то тяжелое. Он открыл глаза и страшно скосил их вниз. Внизу можно было разглядеть затылок с гладкими волосами и, вот теперь он отчётливо ощущал, как в кожу впечатывается острое ухо.  
– Ты совсем с ума сошел? – спокойно спросил он.  
Затылок пропал, вместо него появилось хмурое лицо.  
– Ты так долго спишь.  
– Сколько?  
– Три часа.  
Землянин невнятно застонал, закрыл глаза и перевернулся на бок. Тяжесть переместилась на бедро.  
– Который час?  
– Двадцать две минуты четвёртого.  
– Скоро рассвет.  
– Да.  
– Тебе что-нибудь снилось?  
Кирк положил руку на голову любовника и бездумно пропускал гладкие пряди сквозь пальцы. Сортер задумался.  
– Снилось. Только…  
– Что?  
– Обычно мне сняться вполне конкретные сны: чёткие и понятные образы, лица, ситуации из прошлого. Сейчас мне приснилось поле, я был маленьким мальчиком. Бежал к дереву, трава щекотала ноги и я… смеялся. Потом упал и смотрел на звёздное небо, хотя был день.  
– А мне какие-то барханы снились. Как в Сахаре. Жарко, аж жуть, во рту пересохло, а я карабкаюсь по какой-то горе, пальцы болят. Вижу другого мальчика, старше, он сорвался и, кажется, сломал ногу. Я спускаюсь к нему, протягиваю свою флягу, он говорит мне, что я идио…2  
– Нет!  
Сортер резко отстранился, потом встал и отошел в противоположный конец комнаты.  
– Эй, что случилось? – Кирк забеспокоился.  
Он подошел к вулканцу, но не рискнул коснуться его. Тот был напряжен как тетива, руки были скрещены на груди и сжимали предплечья, и хмурился он так, что брови практически сходились в одну линию.  
– Ты не мог этого видеть.  
– Да что такого-то? Это просто сон!  
В комнате значительно похолодало, и стоять босиком на полу стало зябко. Землянин переступал с ноги на ногу, молчание вулканца нервировало, непонимание – раздражало. Наконец Кирку надоело играть в молчанку. Он схватил Сортера за плечи и развернул к себе.  
– Объясни мне.  
– Это мой кахс-ваан, – произнес вулканец, словно теперь землянину всё должно было стать кристально ясно.  
– Э… А что это?  
– Ритуал взросления. Но это неважно, – Сортер сбросил руки с плеч и вернулся к кровати.  
– Так, – Кирк потерял терпение, – Либо ты мне сейчас всё доходчиво объясняешь на пальцах и в лицах, либо я собираюсь и ухожу.  
Джим выдержал долгий пристальный взгляд Сортера.  
– Хорошо. Садись.  
Они устроились на кровати, лицом друг к другу.  
– Помнишь, ты спросил, почему я отказался от орального секса?  
– Ну, что-то типа того.  
– До того, как ты совершил свой нелогичный и бессмысленный манёвр с подушкой, я начал объяснять, что для людей оргазм – это физическое, анатомическое явление.  
Кирк кивнул.  
– Для вулканцев, если процесс не связан с зачатием, секс и оргазм – это ментальное явление. Удовольствие достигается не за счёт тела, а за счёт особого чувства единения с партнёром. Чем больше площадь контакта тел, тем выше взаимопроникновение сознаний и тем выше удовлетворение, ярче кульминация, – Сортер вздохнул, это объяснение давалось ему нелегко, – Я уже упоминал, что семяизвержение возможно в двух случаях. Во время особого ритуала, который происходит раз в семь лет и которого ни один вулканец не может избежать, и при сильном возбуждении, которое достигается в случае установления ментальной связи между партнёрами. Ты понимаешь?  
– Да, – Джим распрямил затёкшую ногу и пошевелил пальцами, – Я только не понимаю, как это всё относиться к моему сну?  
– Я себя не контролирую.  
– Это я уже слышал.  
– Не перебивай. Я не контролирую свои желания, свой эгоизм, из-за которого, ради получения более чувственного опыта, более сильного оргазма, я… я установил между нами связь. Не осознанно! – добавил он, оправдываясь.  
– Ну и что теперь? Установил и установил.  
– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – вулканец разочарованно качнул головой, – Ты видел мой сон. Точнее, часть моего прошлого. Я видел твой.  
– Мне не жалко, смотри.  
– Знаешь, забудь. Ты прав, это просто сон.  
– Точно?  
– Точно.  
Глупо было ожидать, что человек поймёт важность произошедшего. Это даже к лучшему: связь слаба и проявляется только на уровне подсознания. Когда ночь закончится, и они разойдутся, связь исчезнет сама. Если же они решат продолжить знакомство, то… То тогда и будут решать этот вопрос.  
– Если мы закончили со снами и прочими вулканскими вывертами… Пришло время попробовать кое-что новое, – Кирк хищно улыбнулся, наваливаясь на вулканца, придавливая к кровати и опуская одну руку вниз.  
– Хочешь попробовать быть сверху?  
– Да. Даже если ты против.  
– Что ж. Это будет честно, – Сортер серьёзно кивнул, – Передай, пожалуйста, мою сумку, я пока ознакомлюсь с некоторым текстами. О. Или моё участие обязательно?  
– Ты, ублюдок, я тебя так трахну, ты у меня рыдать будешь от удовольствия!  
– Боюсь, это будет несколько проблематично. У вулканцев нет простаты.  
– О. О-о-о… Ну, это логично, – Джим уже даже не удивлялся причудливой инопланетной физиологии.  
– Но стенки прямой кишки всё равно обладают определённой чувствительностью, – попытался утешить вулканец.  
– Фу-фу-фу! Замолчи немедленно! Гадость какая. Всё желание отбил.  
Кирк скатился с вулканца и обиженно уставился в потолок.  
– Послушай, я всё равно могу получить удовольствие.  
– Много ли ты понимаешь? Простата – это самая соль.  
– В состав простаты входит соль?  
– Ты прикидываешься или серьёзно?  
– А. Это было косвенное значение.  
Землянин пристально взглянул на вулканца, словно видел – точнее, почти видел – впервые.  
– Короче, простата – это главное.  
– Я думал, главное – это стимуляция гениталий?  
– И это тоже. Они обе… оба… важные, но по-разному, – Кирк вдруг совсем нехарактерно смутился.  
Одно дело грязные словечки кричать во время секса, другое – попытаться описать ощущения, когда член партнёра попадает по простате и как удовольствие словно током бьёт через всё тело, а не концентрируется в одной точке.  
Джим тяжело дышал, чувствуя как пульсирует поднимающееся эрекция.  
– Раз уж у меня не получится тебя отыметь, ты не мог бы, – он кивнул в сторону вздрагивающего члена, – мне немного помочь?  
Сортер проследил взгляд землянина, посмотрел на его лицо, снова на бёдра, поднял глаза к потолку, словно о чём-то задумавшись, потом кивнул и сполз вниз. Он сел на корточки, потом лёг, снова сел. Наконец он спустился на пол и потянул Кирка на себя, принуждая сесть и свесить ноги. Когда оба устроились с удобством, наступила заминка, во время которой вулканец разглядывал чуть покачивающийся член землянина, а сам землянин в нетерпении ёрзал на кровати.  
– Я не изучал детали этой техники сексуального акта. Мне потребуются некоторые указания, – признался Сортер.  
Кирк застонал и закрыл лицо руками при мысли, что сейчас он будет говорить, что делать, серьёзному вулканцу, пока тот стоит на коленях и… и… О боже, лучше об этом не думать.  
– Указания. Конечно. Указания. Всё, что угодно, только, бога ради, не смотри на него так пристально.  
Вулканец приподнял бровь.  
– Я приступаю?  
Джим только кивнул и замер, не в силах отвести глаза.  
Сортер приоткрыл рот и, пробуя на вкус, коротко лизнул головку. Припомнив действия человека, он обхватил её губами, предусмотрительно держа зубы подальше, и с силой провёл языком по устью уретры. Человек застонал и, логично приняв это за одобрение, вулканец скользнул губами вниз, пропуская член глубже в рот, обхватывая оставшуюся часть ладонью и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Кирк, словно поняв его замешательство, просипел:  
– Просто… пососи… чуть-чуть.  
Сортер сглотнул, втянул воздух и, прижимая язык к стволу члена, медленно поднял голову. Когда во рту осталась одна головка, он так же медленно двинулся вниз. Он так сосредоточился на этих движениях, что почти забыл о присутствии человека, и чуть было не поперхнулся, когда на затылок легла рука и сильно надавила, заставляя двигаться быстрее. Вулканец расслабился и позволил землянину задавать ритм.  
Когда стоны и хрипы, издаваемые Кирком стали непрекращающимися, а член во рту начал ощутимо пульсировать, Сортеру в голову пришла идея и он, обмакнув палец в ближайшую тарелку с соком от фруктов, ввёл его в сжимающийся анус человека. Кирк закричал и обхватил его голову обеими руками. В горло ударила солоноватая струя спермы, которую Сортер из любопытства проглотил.  
Вулканец качнулся и сел, распрямляя ноги и потирая ноющие колени. Джим стёк с кровати и, задыхаясь, принялся покрывать лёгкими поцелуями его лицо. Сортер замер, удивлённый такой реакцией.  
– Надо полагать, я справился?  
– Не буду тебя обманывать, практика тебе не помешает, но дебют определённо вышел… ярким.  
– В таком случае, будь добр, встань, ты мне ногу придавил.  
Кирк захохотал, запрокидывая голову, всхлипывая, булькая, тычась и промахиваясь расползающимися губами в кривящиеся губы вулканца. Что за невозможное создание! Когда последние пузырьки смеха растаяли в животе, он встал, утирая слёзы, помог подняться Сортеру и наконец-то по-настоящему его поцеловал, чувствуя на языке вкус собственной спермы.

– Пойдём в душ.  
Кирк потянул Сортера за руку и чуть не вывихнул плечо, потому что вулканец не сдвинулся с места.  
– Зачем?  
– Тебе объяснить, зачем люди ходят в душ? Или у тебя аквафобия?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда пошли! Это же настоящий душ, не акустическая дребедень, от которой у меня зудит кожа. И так приходится каждый день принимать его в общаге.  
– Ты живёшь в общежитии?  
Кирк задумался на мгновение и решительно ответил:  
– Да. Да, я живу в общежитии.  
– Учишься?  
– Да.  
– У меня есть девушка, - признался Сортер и высвободил свою руку из ладони землянина. - Думаю, это называется серьёзные отношения.  
– Ты её любишь?   
– Нет.  
– Она тебя?  
– Сомневаюсь.  
– Ты понимаешь, что фактически сейчас изменяешь ей?  
– Это тебя не касается, – неожиданно резко ответил вулканец, – Если тебя это смущает, можешь уйти прямо сейчас.  
– Вот спасибо за разрешение!  
Да какого хрена, в самом деле?! Надо было свалить после первого раза. Перпихнулись, было приятно не познакомится, до свидания, всего хорошего. Тем более что завтра ответственный день – день, когда он сдаст Кобаяши Мару! И нечего тратить силы на всякого… всяких… пьяных вулканцев!  
Попав в рукав с третьей попытки, он рванул к двери. Сзади Сортер ухватил его за край рубашки. Кирк вздохнул, постепенно остывая, и обернулся.  
Лица вулканца не было видно, но от него словно пахло раскаяньем и болезненным желанием не оставаться одному, эти ощущения текли по коже, заползая за шиворот.  
– Утром мы познакомимся ещё раз, – угрюмо сказал Джим.  
– Я не думаю…  
– Или утром мы знакомимся, или я ухожу прямо сейчас.  
Сортер взял его за руку, повторяя недавний жест землянина, и потянул в сторону ванной.  
– Это «да»?  
– Я подумаю.  
– Никаких «подумаю». Дай мне чёткий ответ. Вулканец ты или где?  
Сортер стянул с него рубашку и расстегнул брюки. Спорить сразу как-то расхотелось.  
– Обещай, – Кирк перехватил его руку.  
В ванной было почти непроницаемо темно, вместо лица – чёрное пятно, обведённое по контуру, но Кирк знал, что вулканец закрыл глаза.  
– Обещай.  
– Хорошо.  
– Мы познакомимся.  
– Да.  
– Обещай, – настаивал Кирк.  
– Я обещаю, что мы дождёмся утра и представимся друг другу.  
Джим улыбнулся, хотя в груди застряли осколки напряжения.   
Они залезли в душ, и Кирк провёл рукой над панелью, выставляя температуру воды и силу напора.   
– Так нормально?  
Сортер, закрыв глаза и не двигаясь, стоял под струями воды.  
– Немного странно. Я так и не привык к тому, как люди относятся к воде.  
Сортер наклонился, начав медленно целовать землянина, и резко отстранился.  
– Что?  
– Вода в рот попала.  
Кирк фыркнул, потом тихо засмеялся, уткнувшись носом в плечо вулканца.   
– Что смешного?  
– Ничего, совсем ничего, – выдавил Кирк, начиная громче хохотать.  
Вулканец с полурыком впился в губы Джима, спустился мелкими укусами вниз по шее. Кирк замолчал и заставил Сортера посмотреть в лицо.  
– Ты же счастлив.  
– Я удовлетворён.  
– Врёшь, – уверенно сказал Кирк и, пожевав губу, признался: – У меня словно грелка на груди. Похоже на грелку. Я как-то раз лежал с грелкой, – бормотал он.  
– Я не понимаю.  
– Ну... Ты счастлив, и у меня словно грелка на груди. Тепло, – объяснил Кирк на случай, если вулканец не знает что такое грелка.  
– Возможно, это последствия связи. Я же говорил.  
– Да, но тогда это был обычный сон, а теперь я тебя _чувствую_. Это странно и немного пугающе. Будто паразит в кишечнике.  
– Ты сравниваешь ментальные узы с паразитом в кишечнике? – непонятно, чего больше было в это вопросе: удивления или обиды.  
– Разве я виноват, что они похожи? Такое чувство, знаешь, что-то постороннее. Я не говорю, что мне противно, просто офигительно странно. Эй, а куда всё пропало?  
– Я усилил защитные барьеры.  
До Кирка только сейчас дошло, что он мог обидеть вулканца.  
– Стой-стой, выключи рубильник. Мне нравится это ощущение. Странно, но классно, я могу к такому привыкнуть. Я вообще очень адаптивный, – прошептал Джим на ухо.  
– Да? – странным тоном спросил Сортер.   
Он развернул землянина спиной и, прежде чем тот успел отпустить очередной комментарий, положил ему руку на низ живота. Кирк сдавлено охнул. Сортер обхватил его крепче и сдвинул руку совсем немного вниз.  
Кирк застонал и выгнулся, откидывая голову на плечо вулканца. На плечо вулканца или... своё собственное?   
Он тряхнул головой.  
Мир плавно раздваивался.   
По спине текли горячие капли, хотя он было плотно прижат к Сортеру.  
Сбоку, под рёбрами кольнуло. Ещё, и ещё раз, всё быстрее.  
Второе сердце, чужое сердце. Очень быстрое сердце.  
Джим вдохнул и, одновременно, выдохнул.  
– Господи… Что это?  
– Можно сказать – минет по-вулкански.  
Он чувствовал лёгкую вибрацию чужого голоса в своём горле. Чужую руку на своей коже и прохладную и влажную кожу под её ладонью.   
В голове звучал смутно знакомый голос:  
– Lailara kae.  
– Lailara arie, – непослушными губами прошептал Джим.  
На мгновение ему показалось, что он висит в темноте космоса и звёзды так близко, что можно ненароком сшибить их неловким движением. Перед глазами медленно разгорался пульсар. Он мерцал в такт второму сердцу. Кирк шагнул – под ногами развернулась дорога, ведущая к пульсару. Ещё один неуверенный шаг и – рывок. В космосе нет воздуха, знал он, но ветер трепал его волосы всё сильнее, бил в лицо, толкал в грудь – стой, не приближайся! Пульсар был всё ближе. Кирк протянул руку…  
… всё тело за секунду скрутило судорогой и тут же отпустило. Если бы не Сортер, то Джим бы рухнул грудой костей.  
Под рёбрами кольнуло в последний раз и всё пропало.  
Кирк не знал, что сказать. Вытерся полотенцем и бросил его на пол, натянул брюки и рухнул на кровать. Постельное белье не слишком приятно пахло, но ему было плевать. Он перевернулся на бок и наблюдал, как за окном становится всё светлей.  
– Я приношу свои извинения. Мне не стоило заходить так далеко.  
Кирк, страшно скосив глаза, увидел фигуру полностью одетого Сортера. В комнате висела серая предрассветная муть. Вулканец держал в руках свою сумку и нервно закрывал-открывал замок, сам того не осознавая.  
– Я не сказал, что мне не понравилось.  
– Твоя реакция красноречива.  
– Это называет шок. – Кирк вздохнул и сел, – Понимаешь… Я по-всякому занимался сексом. Трахался. Ебался, устраивал перепихоны, тискался, дрочил и… – он оборвал себя, заметив как кривятся губы вулканца, – Ну ты понял. С землянами и не очень. Но это… Даже отдалённо не похоже. Вообще ни на что. Даже на секс. Я говорил по-вулкански! А что я говорил, кстати?  
– Гармония разумов. Гармония чувств.  
– А. Тебе-то понравилось?  
– Сложно сказать. Я ещё никогда не использовал этот метод.  
Кирк коротко и не слишком весело хохотнул.  
– Так я и здесь тебя невинности лишил? А как же твоя девушка?  
Сортер отложил сумку, раздумав немедленно уходить. Если землянин не против, а тот видимо не против, то ему хотелось ещё немного продлить эту ночь. Он сел напротив Кирка.  
– Она никогда не вызывала у меня желания близкого контакта.  
– Я конечно за свободные отношения и всё такое прочее. Но я вас совсем не понимаю. Говоришь, что не любишь её, она тебя даже не возбуждает. С её стороны, видимо, то же самое. Так чего ради?  
– На данный момент, я единственный вулканец, который добровольно живёт среди людей. До этого я всю жизнь провёл на Вулкане и видел представителей других планет только, когда отец брал меня с собой на переговоры. Ниота… – Сортер довольно долго молчал. Джим терпеливо ждал. – Ниота – это стабильность, уверенность, как говорят земляне, тыл. Из всех моих знакомых, она лучше всего понимает природу вулканцев и меня. Я в ней уверен.  
– Значит, вы друзья.  
– Ты можешь сказать, чем дружба отличается от любви?  
– Вечер заковыристых вопросов продолжается, – пробубнил Джим и встрепенулся, – Значит так. Дружба – это дружба, а любовь – это любовь. И это разные вещи.  
– Можно ли быть одновременно друзьями и любовниками? Может ли быть дружба без любви и любовь без дружбы? Какие критерии отделяют одно от другого? Как понять, где заканчивается дружба и начинается романтическая привязанность?  
– Ты просто понимаешь и всё! – Кирк раздраженно всплеснул руками.  
– И то, и другое в основе своей имеет понятие близости. Не только и не столько телесной, сколько духовной или интеллектуальной. Так?  
– Где-то примерно, что-то вроде.  
– Предположим, что дружба – это духовное единение, а любовь – духовное и телесное. В таком случае, вся разница в наличии или отсутствии секса. Разве это не… мелко?  
– Если делать как ты, то да, мелко. Если разбирать большие вещи, на маленькие, то всё окажется мелким. Ты не можешь просто чувствовать, и всё? Не «предположим, что» и расчёт математической вероятности эволюции дружески окрашенных взаимоотношений в романтически окрашенную привязанность или обратной инволюции, – Кирк выдохнул.  
– Название этого исследования звучало бы совсем не так. Скорее…  
– Ой, да будет тебе! – воскликнул Кирк и заткнул вулканца уже не раз испробованным за ночь способом.  
– Уже совсем светло, – осторожно сказал он, оторвавшись от губ вулканца.  
– Да.  
– Откроем шторы?  
Сортер кивнул. Кирк встал, одним шагом преодолел расстояние до окна и рывком раздвинул занавески, едва не сорвав их с крючков. Ничем не сдерживаемый рассвет ворвался в комнату. Джим чувствовал, что Сортер стоит у него за спиной и, хотя именно он настаивал на встрече лицом к лицу, сейчас ему стало немного страшно. Он глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и повернулся.  
– Кадет Кирк, – сдавленно произнёс Сортер.  
Кирк распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился обратно.  
– Коммандер Спок.  
«Единственный вулканец, который добровольно живёт среди людей. Почему я не догадался?».  
Сортер… Спок кашлянул. Кирк сполз на пол.  
– Да не может такого быть.  
– Я удивлён не меньше ваше… твоего.  
Джим открыл глаза и посмотрел на вулканца снизу вверх.  
– Каково население Земли? Миллиардов… куча. Почему, чёрт тебя подери, именно ты?!  
Спок на мгновение застыл.  
– Двенадцать минут и тридцать две секунды.  
– До момента, как я выпрыгну в окно?  
– До момента, когда закончится действие сыворотки. Ещё двадцать две секунды на полное удаление синтегольных паров и две минуты на выведение глюкозы. Итого: четырнадцать минут и пятьдесят четыре секунды до возвращения доктора Джекила.  
Кирк вскочил.  
– А что потом? Каким ты станешь? Как себя обычно ведут вулканцы с незнакомыми любовниками на одну ночь?  
– Косвенно мы знакомы.  
– Ты понял, что я имел в виду!  
– Ты говоришь так, будто ожидаешь, что я превращусь в чудовище.  
– Ты первый начал.  
Джим смотрел на вулканца, и у него никак не выходило относиться к нему по-другому. Ведь, в сущности, что изменилось? Только имя. О коммандере Споке он знал только то, что тот вулканец и коммандер, да пару раз видел его в коридоре. Он даже не знал, какие предметы тот преподаёт или чем вообще занимается в Академии.  
– Что будет с этими как их там… узами?  
– Их можно убрать, – неохотно ответила Спок. – Если хочешь.  
– Конечно, нет!  
Взаимопроникновение, связь, общие сны, общие мысли.  
Кобаяши Мару.  
Общие мысли.  
Чёрт.  
Кирк закрыл лицо руками и глубоко задумался.  
Если оставить всё как есть, то Спок, рано или поздно, узнает, как Джим обошел невыполнимый тест. А, как ни крути, Спок – преподаватель. И вулканец, что в совокупности даёт: он обязательно примет меры.  
А если нет? Что если он не узнает или не выдаст Кирка?  
Да с чего бы это? Они провели вместе всего одну ночь, пусть в ней был не только секс.  
Рисковать нельзя.  
Джим посмотрел на вулканца. Его лицо было спокойно, но в глазах была тревога. Кончики губ были приподняты в полуулыбке. В груди у Джима разливалось тепло, точно такое же, какое он чувствовал в душе, когда вулканец был счастлив.  
Нельзя.  
– Убери.  
Тепло пропало, лицо Спока закаменело, но через секунду снова ожило, выражая лёгкую печаль и сожаление.  
– Понимаю.  
– Не понимаешь. Но объяснить я не могу.  
Вулканец ничего не ответил. Осторожно тронул пальцами лицо Джима. Отдёрнул, словно обжегшись. Коротко поцеловал. Поставил кончики пальцев на лишь ему одному ведомые точки.  
По спине Кирка пробежал холодок, показалось, что кто-то стоит за спиной. В голове на мгновение вспыхнул пульсар, и стало совершенно пусто.  
– Всё.  
Спок отстранился и повёл рукой, словно стряхивая налипшую грязь.  
– Это не значит, что мы должны расстаться.  
– Знаю. Сыворотка растворилась.  
– У меня две минуты, чтобы подготовится?  
– Две минуты, двадцать две секунды, – ровно поправил вулканец.  
– Давай встретимся, скажем, послезавтра? – торопливо предложил Кирк.  
– Я не думаю…  
– Вот и не думай. Просто соглашайся. Сходим в кафе. Нет, лучше в парк. Погуляем, поговорим. Подружимся, – с улыбкой добавил он.  
Спок в ответ улыбнулся одними глазами. Тёплыми, тёмными глазами, по которым легко было прочитать эмоции, которые непозволительно было проявлять.  
– Хорошо.  
– Обещай.  
– Обещаю, что мы сходим в парк послезавтра.  
– А теперь целуй меня.  
Вулканец наклонился и застыл у самых губ.  
– Забыл, как это делается? – ехидно спросил Кирк.  
– Считаю подобное действие бесполезным и негигиеничным, учитывая, когда вы последний раз чистили зубы.  
Ничего не выражающее лицо и холодные, пустые глаза. Доброе утро, доктор Джекил.   
– Как-то слишком резко, ты не находишь? – горло перехватило.  
Спок чуть наклонил голову, всем видом выражая непонимание. Лицо оставалось бесстрастным.  
– Ты хоть помнишь, кто я?  
– В ходе последнего медицинского обследования у меня не было выявлено каких-либо отклонений в работе ассоциативных полей мозга, а, следовательно, я не страдаю расстройством памяти.  
Кирк поморщился. Его одолели сомнения о необходимости продолжать знакомство. Но тут же всплыли воспоминания о Сортере: его взгляды и прикосновения, фырканье, за которым он прятал смех, поцелуи и стоны. Его ночной знакомый всё ещё здесь, он спрятан внутри этого отстраненного вулканца. Полукровка, желающий стабильности, чтобы его принимали таким, какой он есть. Жаждущий не-одиночества.  
– Значит, ты помнишь, что послезавтра мы идём в парк.  
– Помню.  
Нужно просто вытащить его из этой скорлупы.  
Кирк быстро натянул рубашку и подхватил свою сумку. В молчании они вышли из отеля. Солнце уже полностью показалось из-за горизонта и начало ленивое восхождение в зенит.  
Спок стоял перед ним, но их отделяло толстое, непроницаемое стекло.  
Джима охватило острое сожаление о разорванных узах. Возможно, если бы они всё ещё были, он смог бы почувствовать отголосок хоть _чего-то_ , кого-то, хотя бы призрак Сортера. Он открыл рот, не уверенный в том, что хочет сказать.  
Трезвый вулканец развернулся и быстро зашагал в сторону ближайшего транспортника. Человек, который впервые в жизни побоялся рискнуть, перекатился с пятки на носок, бросил взгляд на небо, развернулся и побрёл в противоположную сторону.

Относительный конец


End file.
